A Beautiful Cliché
by Cookiethife
Summary: Any second now Bruce will bust through the door. The crowbar was cold. The metal stung every time it hit, I didn't notice the pain behind it any more- I had grown to numb for that- what I did notice was the laugh that echoed through the air and hit me like a brick everytime. -Jason/Dick


_Any second now Bruce will bust through the door._

The crowbar was cold. The metal stung every time it hit, I didn't notice the pain behind it anymore- I had grown too numb for that- what I did notice was the laugh that echoed through the air and hit me like a brick every time.

 _Any second now._

"What's a matter little birdy? You can tell uncle J" he taunted, bending down to my level and grinning. I tried to respond but it was muffled by the cold cement floor.

 _He's coming._

"What was that?" He asked, grin falling as he moved to his knees and put his pale face next to mine, I failed to hold back a shudder. He was too close.

Way too close.

 _He's just a little late._

His hands gripped my hair and pulled my head up so he could face me, I forced a bloody smile.

 _Bruce will come._

"Go to hell" I forced the words out of my sore throat and spit the blood from my mouth in his face, he frowned and dropped my head back onto the cement.

 _Bruce will come._

"Now that wasn't nice, at least the first boy blunder had some manors" I scowled against the floor and clenched my hands into fists

 _Bruce will save me._

He was comparing me to the perfect golden boy- just like Bruce does. I hate Dick, he thought he could do whatever he wanted and no matter what it was he got away with it. Even after he runs away and throws all Bruce's affection in the trash Bruce still thinks he's perfect. I balled my hands-which were behind my back and handcuffed together- into fists. I hate them all.

 _He always does._

"I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." Joker paused to think about it before grinning down at me, "Nah i think I'll keep beating you with this crowbar." He swung again and the pain blurred together. Hope welled in my chest when he threw on a winter coat and opened the heavy metal doors.

 _I won't die here_

"Say hello to the big guy for me." He said in a taunting tone, I paid him no mind and the second he closed the door I moved so I could get my hands in front of me. Faintly I remember crawling to the door, blood trailing behind me. I kept my eyes on the handle, waiting, when I reached the door I raised shaky and bloody hands and pulled.

It was locked.

I was trapped.

 _I won't die here_

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, remembering everything Bruce taught me. I could do this, I was Robin.

 _I was Robin._

My eyes snapped open and I started looking for a window, some other way out. Instead, my eyes landed on a bomb.

Nine seconds.

 _Bruce is late._

Eight seconds.

 _But he will come._

Seven seconds.

 _He always comes._

Six seconds left.

 _Batman doesn't leave Robin._

Five seconds left.

 _I couldn't die!_

Four seconds.

 _I couldn't be remembered as; The Robin That Died._

Three seconds.

 _Bruce was late._

Two seconds.

 _I wasn't going to die here._

One second.

 _I refu-_

Everything burned.

I sat up gasping, breathing heavily, and sweating. I looked around wildly, struggling to breathe through the nonexistent smoke and flinching away from the nonexistent fire.

I was hot, the room was hot, everything burned.

Cold arms wrapped around me from behind, sending a wave of calm through my shaking form. I leaned into the touch, desperate for more.

"it's okay Jay your safe," Dick whispered, head suddenly right beside my ear, once he knew I had heard him he dropped his head and started peppering kisses along my tense shoulders. My breathing calmed and I slowly relaxed, leaning back further into Dicks intoxicating touch. Dick shuffled so he could lean against the headboard and throw his hands over my shoulders, I tiltled my head back to rest on his shoulders so, I could study his face and he could trace shapes along my chest.

The curtain only allowed small streams of light to reflect against the wooden floor so I could only see outlines of furniture in the room. Blankets pooled at my waist and Dicks' legs were entangled with my own as they hung off the back of the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked after a moment of dark silence, I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I was in the warehouse." I started, even though Dick had probably already pieced it together. I could swear the laugh echoed throughout the room and my eyes darted back and forth, looking for the source before I realized it was my mind.

I didn't have to say more.

Dick moved so he could lay nearly flush against me, pulling the blanket up and over his shoulder. He kissed me softly and pulled back shortly after, I chased his lips with my own, not wanting the kiss to end so fast.

"it's okay Jay, I'll protect you" he mumbled, voice full of the calm and caring waved that seemed to drip from him. I mumbled an "I love you" in return and close my eyes.

Almost the second I did images flashed before my eyes and heat burned through my chest, I snapped them open again and seen Dick studying me with a frown.

He sat up slowly and pushed aside the thin sheet we were using as a blanket, I propped myself up on my elbows, following his movements with my eyes.

"Where are you going?" I asked, tilting my head as he slipped on a pair of sweatpants that rested low on his hips.

"We are going to the kitchen," he said after he had slipped a shirt I'm pretty sure belonged to me and pulled on my arm. I sighed and got out of bed.

After sneaking down the halls, when we got finally gotten into the kitchen, I left the light off and moved to the fridge. The small light was painfully bright on our unadjusted eyes and we left it open so we could see what we were doing, despite the way it stung to look at.

Minutes later we had made two cups of hot chocolate, extra chocolate, and were sitting on the steps of the back porch. Dick was leaning his head on my shoulder and would occasionally take small sips from his mug. Suddenly he laughed,

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, moving my eyes away from the city skyline and down to him.

"This is so cliché," he said, I chuckled, quietly at first, before we both dissolved into laughter.

"Well," I kissed the top of his head,

"I think it's beautiful" he looked up at me and wrinkled his nose in that adorable way.

"Not as beautiful as you," he leaned in to kiss me, I stopped him, with a hand covering his lips, and looked him dead in the eye.

"you did not just say that" I deadpanned, he looked at me, a question in his eyes,

"Too cliché?" He asked, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Too cliché" I agreed and finished the rest of my hot chocolate in one gulp and helped Dick to his feet.

"Like a bad fanfiction" I mumbled under my breath, as we approached the door, he gasped dramatically and punched me in the shoulder, nearly spilling his hot chocolate.

I'm supposed to be working on other stories but jaydick distracted me.


End file.
